Bella Is Who?
by Slytherin-Girl-2013
Summary: Bella has never told any one who she really is, but how did Edward and his family find out?
1. Prolog

Hey guys and gals this is my first fanfiction so please help me out here. Thankyou Heart Breaking 101

SlytherinGirl2013

* * *

Bella/Angel POV:

*Flashback*

"No Gazzy! Get out I'm right behind you!" We finished but we needed to hurry and get back to-

BOOM!

*End of Flashback*

* * *

I woke up, I could feel the sweat dripping down my back. I turned my head to dee if Edward was still lying next to me. He was and was looking at me in a very concerned way. "Bella love, are you okay?" Edward asked.  
"Yes Edward I'm fine I just had a nightmare." I told him. "Hey you should probably go before Charlie comes to see if I'm awake."  
"'Kay love, I will be back in a little while to pick you up. I love you," Edward said. He left right before Charlie came to see if I was up.  
"Hey Bells, you should open your wings after school today. You haven't spread your Angel wings in a long time; and you should probably tell the Cullens about your extra appendages or at least ." Charlie advised me.  
"I know you are worried about what would happen if they found out on their own. But we need to talk about that later I have to get to school. I'll be home soon. I love you Charlie," I told him.  
Edward knocked on the door as soon I finished breakfast. We went to school and found out that we still had time before class started so we went to the Libary and got on the computers. I went online and searched for Fang's blog.  
You are visitor number: This thing broke a long time ago.  
Well, Max, the Flock, and my Gang are heading toward Olympia Panincala in Washington state. I'm just checking so you all know I'm alive.

WHAT?!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey y'all please go back and read chapter 1 and im looking for a beta

chapter one

"Love is something wrong?"Edward asked.  
"No will you call the family I need to tell everyone a secrete I should have told y'all a long time ago. Will you call Carlisle and have him call you and Alice out asap. please?" I asked."I will have Charlie call me out."  
"Okay love I will" he told me as he whipped out his phone and started to text someone."He said that he will."  
" Charlie told me that it is done." I told him right as someone came and told us that we were singed out and could go.  
We waited for Alice and we all got in Edward's car and left.  
When we got to their house everyone started asking Carlisle why we were having a family meeting he told everyone that he did not know as he did not call for it and I did everyone turned and looked at me. I told them I had something I should have told them a long time ago and I took off my shirt to reveal my secret.  
My pure white wings unfolded and knew looked like an angel that just descended from the heavens. opened my eyes and saw the looks of awe. I wish could show them who truly am and looked straight at Rosalie. and what saw was pure unfathomable hate, then I looked at Edward, Jasper, an Alice and saw total surprise and confusion. when looked at Emmet he looked like he just got a new toy, when I looked at Carlisle and Esme I saw the anger and worry a prent would have if there kid did something bad.  
"I know that should have told y'all sooner but dd not want y'all to reject me because have major abandonment ensues." told them.  
"You're a bitch because we trusted you with our secret but you don't tell us yours. why should we trust you. you're a whore that does not deserve our family bitch!" Rosalie yelled at me.  
I started crying. I ran out of the house down the trial and put my shirt back on. about ten minuets later hear something walking toward me.  
"who's there?" then Alice,Edward,and everyone else followed.  
"Bella?" Edward sad the look in hs eyes were pure silliness. "I am fine Edward," I laugh out.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys I have lost my passion for this story because I have lost my way on where to go so if you want to make it your own let me know because I would love for someone wi the passion that I had when I started it to do just that best I would love to follow the progress.


End file.
